Life's Adventures Ahead
by KuroiSakura
Summary: Kagome Higorashi and 3 of her friends embark on a summer Road Trip. IK MS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HIM!!!! OKAY!!!! *sob*  
  
A/N: Okay okay i'm not familler with Japans school system so deal with me okay. I hate readin there authur notes so on with the Fict. ^_^  
  
okay when you see these thay show what the characters doin. " talking ' thinking * action // // Character change  
  
Life's Adventures Ahead  
Chapter 1  
" LaTe! AnD a HOt nEw GuY"  
  
17 year-old Kagome Higorashi. Was your everyday teenager with her own life problems. She really's never been on a good date before. The guy that likes her is totaly clueless on what she really think about him. she has a anoing little brother an overprotective grand father, and a mother that can't wait for her to find a boyfriend. And her worse foa is snobby slut kikyou. The cheerleader. "KAGOME! KAGOME?!? WAKE UP!!! Your going to be late for school!!!!!!" Miss Higorashi called out.  
  
"Mummmm I'm UP" kagome yelled out. *then went right back to sleep* all of a sudden. *CRASH* Kagome mom says wake up. O_O SOTA GET OUT!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! *she chased him all the way down stares then martched back up to shower and change*  
  
Kag: ' oh i cant wait till i can move outta here and school will be over! For good! everyday it's the same thing. kagome wake up! kagome mom says get up! they make me so mad!' *begins showering steps out, rubs lotion on her, then changes outta her PJs into a pair of short white skirt and a dark green shirt with tennis shoes and a pir od knee highs* " There not bad if i do say so myself!" *looks at her clock* "OH SHOOT! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!! " *grabs bag and runs down stares quickly* " hi mom bye mom!" //mom// "oh wait kagome don't slam tha.... *SLAM!* " *sigh* door"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* at school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kag: great i have about 5 more mins runs down hall managing to miss all teachers Until *WAM* oh my head..... who tha heck... *looks up and sees a boy about 6 in taller than her with long siler hair and doggy ears wearin a pair of black baggy jeans and a red hoody with 3 spiked bracelets on eack arm standing there infont of her* ' Oh my god he's HOT! his ears there so cute! is he a youkai? ' // boy// hey watch where your going! // Kag// Oh i'm sorry *stands up* ummm ummm whats your name? // boy// Inuyasha. // Kag // oh okay please to meet you Inuyasha. My name is Kagome. Are you new here? or somethin? // Inu // you could say that. But i'm pretty sure that i'll be runnin it after a while. *smirk* ' wow she's kinda hot! Huh where did that comefrom i don't even know her. baka baka baka!!!!' // Kag // watched the expressions going across his face. ' he's so cool! and cute and what am i thinking i don't even know him! baka baka' " sooo uhhhh what class do you have? // inu // huh? oh uhhh *pulls paper outta his pocket* I have Mr. Naraku English class. // Kag // Me too!!!!! 'good good good!!!!' *RING* " uh oh bell! i'm late!!!! come inuyasha we have the same class you can fallow me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ class room *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Naraku : Okay class lets start of with your assignments did you all do your reading? *SLAM* Okay! I'm here. *screamed kagome* gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!!!!!! *silent laughter could be heard comming from the class* Mr Naraku: Hn Kagome take your seat this will earn you a detention . // Kag // yes sir.... "WAIT! "*all the class turn their attention to a silver haired boy standing behind kagome. All the Girls drooled* Mr Naraku: And just who are you? // Inu // check you info packet and maybe you would know. // Mr. Nara: don't get smart with me! Just answer. // Inu // Heh whatever old man. I'm inuyasha Hanyou . (sorry couldent think of a better name) // mr. Nara: so what do you have to do with miss Higorashi here? huh? // Inu // the only reason she was late it because she was helping me find my class. // Mr. Nara:// is that so? *looks at kagome* // Kag // *nod* yes sir. 'whew thank kami! Mom Would have killed me' // Mr. Nara then your off the hook for now. // Kag// thank you.... *looks at Inu and mouthes a big thanks*// inu: *shrug* no prob. //Mr Nara// now on with class..... Today i will be assigning you all your partners for the assignment." 1. KagomeHigorashi with Inuyasha Hanyou 2. Sango Hanasaki and Miroku Houshi 3. Kikyou and Kouga. Kag: 'YES!' Inu: ' alright!' Sango: " no no no no no. Of ALL the people in the world!" Miroku: *GRIN* why sango my feelings are hurt. // Sango: *glare* Kag: *looksed back at Inuyasha and smilled* "Meet me a lunch okay?'' // Inu: *Nod*  
  
WELL! WACHA THINK WACHA THINLK WACHA THINK! PLEASAE REVIEW BUT GO EASY ON THA FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICT!!!!! 


	2. Pinky Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.  
  
Lifes Adventures Ahead  
Chapter 2  
"Pinky Inuyasha "  
  
Kagome stood up and waved as she saw Inuyasha walk throught the cafiteriea doors. " Hey Yasha! Over here *she smiled warmly* . " I save you a seat. " * Her two best friends Miroku and Sango also came over*  
  
Sango: "Hey Girl." *looked over an Inuyasha who had just taken the seat beside Kagome* And I havent gotten you name yet uhhh.... " Inuyasha" *he replyed* * oh okay please to meet you. *shakes his hand* // Inuyasha // " Hey Miroku whats up? // Miroku : oh nothing much. // Kagome: You know Miroku? // Inuyasha: Yea... elementary school. // Miroku: yup. I almost didn't reconize you at first thought. What have you been up to? // inuyasha: *shrug* nothin much I got kicked outta my old school. For finishing to many fights. So here i am. // Kagome: I was wondering why you tranfsered here the last month of school. Before we have summer break. Hey Inuyasha I know, how would you like to come a road trip with us? We all planed to leave for the summer. Thats if your parrents will let you.... // Inuyasha: My folks died a long time ago. I live with my brother. So yea i can go. // Kagome: *gasp* i'm so sorry. // Inuyasha: shrug no problem. I mean you didn't know and I was little when it happen. // Kagome: My dad died about a year ago. // Inuyasha: i'm sorry. // Kagome: Thanks... But hey *grin* why live in the past? We have the future ahead of us! // inuyasha: *smile* yea your right. ' she's a strange girl. but she's really nice. I think I do like her. ah! what am i saying i don't even know her! *inuyasha's conscience* "Just live with it you love her!"// "I DO NOT!!!!" //"uh huh suuuure you don't"// // Kagome: hello earth to Inuyasha! Wake UP! // Inuyasha: huh what happen? // Kagme: I should ask you. what was going through your mind? // Inuyasha: n-nothing .... //Miroku I bet i know! // Inuyasha: *GLARE* 'don't you dare! // Miroku: We'll talk later. // *RIIIIIING* // Kagome: Here we go agian. Hey Inuyasha what class do you have now? // Inuyasha // *looks at paper* "ART" . Kagome: Cool! we all have the same class. Lets go! //  
  
*Miroku walked slowly behind sango* // *grope, grope* Sango: *felt a hand on her butt* HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SMACK* Inu: hahahahhaha still havent changed after all these years huh? Kagome: *giggling* poor Miroku. Hahahahah comeone Inuyasha i think they need alone time. Inuyasha: hahahah I think you're right. *walks to class with Kagome* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* Sango and Miroku *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango: You jerk I thought you said that youi would stop that! Mirroku.: Sango I'm sorry It's just that i coulden't stay away from your beuty for too long. Sango: oh shut up. 'Cant belevive i actuly like you. But i'm not tellin you that.' Miroku: *sigh* Sango how do you feel about me? Sango: uhhhh i have to ..... *ring* Art!!!!!!! *runs to class* ' whew saved by the bell!' Miroku: *grubbling* stupid bell.... *walks to class*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha and Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: *Sits next to Inuyasha* So are you good in art? Inuyasha: Well I don't suck at it. But I'm much better at sports and Music I play Guitar. Kagome: Oh thats so cool. So what other hobbies do you do? Inuyasha: Ummm lets see. I play the guitar, Karate, and Swordsmanship. Kagome: Archory for me. Inuyasha: Well thats cool. I guess...... *a boy with a long poney tail and a tail walks in the room* Kouga: HA! DOG TOURD!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SCHOOL DIDN'T I TEACH YOU A LESSON AT THE OLD SCHOOL? Inu: HA Fat chance! Everyone as wonderin were you an od to after i showed you who was boss and now i know. and you still cant get away. hahahahaha // Kouga: now your after my woman to arnt you? // Kagome: Now wait just one moment! I Am not i reapat NOT your woman!!!! I don't belonge to anyone but myself!!!! // Inuyasha: *smirk* you heard the lady now shoo! Go on scat before I decided to finish the job i started before on ya!  
  
Kouga: Ha! I'd like to see you try! // Inuyasha: psh... whatever you say *smirk* *punches kouga knocking out a couple of teeth and breacking his nose. "MY FACE!!! YOU MESS UP MY BEUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!! Oh you're going topay fror that. *punches Inuyasha in the eye causing him to have a big black eye. then while inus down grabs a big bottle of pink paint and dumps it in his hair*  
  
Kagome: *holds in a big laugh because of his hair*..... Are you okay? Inu: *_^ i've had better days. Hey hand me my backpack will ya? // Kagome: yea.... hold on...*throws him his bag* // Inu: *chuckling/ puts on a pair of black sunglases* There. when your me you have to keep these around. *sango and Miroku walk in just in time* WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! // Kagome: hahahahah sorry inuyasha but i cant hold it in any longer... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Inu: what? what is it? // Kagome: hahahahah here *hands him a mirror.*  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MY MY MY MY MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kagome: hahahahahhhaha calm down it will wash out. Just be glad he chose finger paint. hahahahah! // Inuyasha: no no no no no no. My hair, my hair, my poor poor hair.......  
  
Teacher walks in* ALRIGHT CLASS PAY ATTENTION!!!! My Hanyou why do you hav pink hair? Well anyway.... Today whe're going to paint whatever it is we want. I want to see what you feel in you pictures. Annnnnnnd GO! (everyone begins) *~*~*~*~*~*~ 20 mins later*~*~*~*~* ALRIGHT TIMES UP! Lets see what you've created . *she went from canvass to canvass*  
  
Kagome: *painted a beutiful Miko. IT was a woman with wearin a mikos clothing aiming and arrow a a target*  
  
Sango: *painted a huge white cat with fire all around it's legs and tail. and a littel fox kit sitting on it'sr head*  
  
Miroku: *painted a picture of sango and kagome baithing in a hot springs.  
  
Teacher: and last but not least.... Mr Inuyasha Hanyou...  
  
Inuyasha: *uncovered his painting* *everyone gasp as they saw what he had painted*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIE PWEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Ja 


End file.
